


Ushijima x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun





	Ushijima x Reader

"God! He's such an asshole! I swear I'm never gonna see him again." You swore as you gulped down the remainder of your drink. "Wakatoshi!" You screamed for the bartender, "One last round!"

"You said that the last round was your last one, (f/n); I can't give you anymore. You're already drunk as hell and you're going to suck me dry if I keep letting you drink.

"Eh~ I want more! More! More! More! More!" You continuously banged your fist against the counter, chanting for more.

"No." Ushijima finished cleaning his last glass and placed it on the shelf along with the rest of the shining glasses that set there. "I'll be right back, stay here and don't touch anything." As said, Ushijima went into went through a door to his right, which led to the changing room for workers.

In about 5 minutes, Ushijima returned to find you passed out on the counter with your shot glass in your hand. "At least she didn't touch anything." He sighed as he came out from behind the counter. He slipped his arms around your waist and placed your arm around your shoulder and moved you off of the chair. "(f/n)." He called you.

"Mm~W...toshi...?"

"I need you to walk, we're getting you home."

"No~ I want to go to your house."

"...Fine. But, walk."

"Mm~" You wined.

You and Ushijima trudged your way though the door, where he locked up. Fortunately he had a car, so he laid you out in the back seats , got in the drivers seat and drove off towards his house.

*****

"Wakato-Ow!" You winced at the hard pounding against your head. 

"You're awake? Here take this." He passed you a glass of water and a small pill for pain.

"W-Where am I?" You looked around to find yourself in a different house than yours.

"My house. After I came back from changing, I found you passed out on the counter. When I tried to take you home, you told me to bring you here instead, so I did."

"Oh...Wakatoshi, I'm so sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine," He sat on the edge of the bed. "just drink and take the pain killer."

"'Kay." You did as you were told. After taking the small pill, you drank the water all the way to the last drop.

"You should get some more rest if you wanna feel better soon."

"Mm, thank you..." You covered yourself with the sheets and turned your back to him.

"You must be hungry, right? I'll make you something to eat."

"Oh, thank you." You muttered. Evidently, the more your blushed the more quieter you had become. It was only when the door closed behind Ushijima that you let out a sigh. 'Ah! What am I doing?! I'm such an idiot for getting drunk over my stupid ex! It's like I practically put all of my worries on Wakatoshi by spilling out every--' "Ow!" You winced. "Ah~ My head hurts~" You whined before giving out a big sigh. 'He's always so nice to me. I would be better off going out with him instead.' "I guess I should get some rest..." Within 3 minutes, you fell into your temporary rem sleep.

10 minutes later, Ushijima came back up into his bedroom with a tray of breakfast to find you curled up in his sheets, asleep. 'She's asleep?' Ushijima placed the tray down on the table and sat on the edge of the bed. Ushjima couldn't help but let out a sigh. A sigh in which you had heard.

'?' You opened your eyes slowly, but didn't dare turn around. 'Wakatoshi?'

"Y'know, it pains me a lot to see you getting hurt by all these guys like this. If I was given the chance to be your partner, I wouldn't let you go for a second."

'!!' The blush from before had resurfaced.

"I'd hold you every chance I got, give you sweet kisses everyday, and I'd never let you down, because...I love you..."

"Wakatoshi?!" You finally broke your silence and whipped your head around to look a him. 

"?!" Ushijima whipped his head around as well to see you awake with huge eyes and blush spread across your face. "You were awake?" His eyes grew while his heart rate sped up.

"I--You love me?"

"Forget everything you just heard! Everything!" Ushijima stood up and stormed off towards the door.

"Wakatoshi! Wait! Don't--Ow." You tried to stop him when another surge of pain hit your head.

"..." Ushijima did in fact stop.

"C-Come back." Ushijima turned back and saw you looking at him with longing eyes, eyes that he couldn't resist and gave in to. "Why didn't you tell me from before?"

"I've always tried, but then you kept getting anew boyfriend every time, so I just kept these feeling this whole time."

"!" You heart was beating fast, but not as much as his was. You felt flattered that he had such feeling for you, but felt so guilty at the same time. "I don't know whether to say thank you or sorry...." You looked down into your lap.

"..." Ushijima realized he had put you in an awkward position. "(f/n), will you go out with me?"

"!" You shot your head up. "But what if I'm not good enough."

"If you weren't good enough, then I wouldn't have still been in love with you this whole time."

You bit your lip. "Yes....yes! I'll go out with y--Ow!"Just your luck, another hit to your head to ruin the moment.

Ushijima smiled in relief. "Why don't you just eat something and get back to rest." He took up the tray and placed it in front of you.

"A-alright." You chuckled awkwardly. "Thank you."


End file.
